


Any other way

by Laur_Daddario



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur_Daddario/pseuds/Laur_Daddario
Summary: Levi looses a patient and Nico helps him through it. ADORABLE
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Any other way

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here is a Schmico fic. Hope you enjoy!

Levi is a very sensitive guy. Being a doctor it can be hard to see people being so sick and even dying. He tried his hardest not to get attached to his patients but that doesn’t always go to plan.

Levi chose pediatrics as his specialty because he loves to work with children and he is very good at it. Levi got put on a case white a 8 year old girl called Charlie. She had a heart condition called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy which can cause deadly arrhythmias. Charlie came in with chest pain and shortness of breath. Levi ordered a cardio gram. The results showed that she had a very small heart attack due to her condition. 

Levi decided to admit her to the ICU to keep monitoring her for a few days. 

*one week later*

“Hey Charlie how are you feeling today?” Levi asked the young girl softly. “All good Dr. Schmitt” Levi smiles down at her and looked up to talk to her parents. “I think she is ready to go home but make sure to come straight in if you have any shortness of breath or chest pains. I will go file some discharge papers” the parents nodded and thanked Levi and he left to go to the nurses station. 

“Hey how’s your day” came a familiar voice from behind him. It was Nico. “Just great. I’m discharging Charlie and hopefully she won’t end up here anytime soon” Levi said with a smile. Nico hummed before giving the smaller man a peck on the temple and strolling away back to work. 

•••••••••

Just as Levi was walking back to Charlie with the discharge papers he heard her heart monitor beeping and ran into her room. She was gasping for breath as Levi adjusted her bed to start chest compressions. He called for help from the nurses and ordered the parents to go outside the window so he had more space. 

Charlie went into an extreme arrhythmia which caused her heart to stop and put her into cardiac arrest. 

Levi and the nurses tried everything to revive Charlie but after having no cardiac activity for just over 15 minutes, they decided it was time to call it. 

Levi went straight to the nearest on call room and sat down to take a breather. He felt numb like nothing had happened, like it was all a dream. But he also felt this anger burning inside him. 

He texted Nico. 

Me: What time are you off tonight?

Nico<3: Around 7, you?

Me: Same. Meet me out front?

Nico<3: Perfect. See you then. 

•••••••••

At 7pm the couple met outside the hospital and headed to Nico’s car. Nico noticed Levi was very quiet. “Are you okay? You seem a little... off.” He asked softly. “I’m okay.” Nico knew he was lying but he decided to wait until they were home and fed. 

That’s what they did. They got home and made some dinner and sat down to eat. 

After they had finished their dinner they went to bed as they were both exhausted from their long shifts and they had work the next day. 

The two had a quick shower, got changed and brushed their teeth. Levi rushes to get into bed which Nico found strange. “Lev what’s up? You’ve been acting weird. Did something happen?” Levi looked up at his fiancé with glassy eyes. “I- she- it-“ he stammered. “Hey come here.” Nico pulled Levi onto his lap and into a tight hug. 

They stayed there for a while until Levi’s breaths steadied out. Levi slowly pulled away from Nico’s embrace and looked into his eyes. “Charlie. She was doing fine and then she- She-“ he tried to explain but the tears were rolling down his face. He couldn’t think about it. “Shh. You don’t have to talk right now. It’s okay.” Nico whispered while cupping Levi’s cheeks. 

“I tried. I did and it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t save her.” He sobbed. “I know baby, I know. You did all you could. It’s not your fault.” Nico replied placing a kiss on Levi’s forehead. Levi his his face into Nico’s neck and just cried. Nico traces his fingers up and down his loves back. 

After a while, Levi’s crying was reduced to little sniffles. “I love you so much you know that?” Nico said. “I love you too. So much. Thank you for being here for me.” Levi leaned in for a small kiss on his lips. 

Nico brought Levi and him down to lie in their bed to face each other. “I wish I could’ve done more. I feel like I could’ve monitored her more or I cou-“ Levi was cut off by Nico placing a gentle kiss to his lips while grabbing both his small hands into his own. “She was sick baby. Nobody could have predicted this.” He frowned. “She was so young Nico. And her parents. God her parents. They were devastated.” “I could only imagine. But you can’t blame yourself. Nobody could change the outcome of her condition. Forgive yourself.” Levi smiled. “Thank you” 

Nico pulled his fiancé into his arms and Levi nuzzled into his chest to fall asleep. Nico starts running his fingers through Levi’s hair. He stays up to make sure Levi fell asleep okay. 

•••••••••

When their alarm went off Nico leaned over his still sleeping fiancé and turned off the alarm. Levi had a horrible day and he was drained completely. Nico made the decision to get up and call the hospital. He told them what had happened yesterday and that Levi wasn’t taking it well and they agreed to let him and Levi have they say off to rest. 

•••••••••

When Nico walked back into their bedroom Levi sprung up in a fluster. “NICO WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE” he shouted. “Hey hey slow down” he said grabbing Levi’s middle when he tried to run past him. “I called the hospital and they agreed to let us have the day off. We don’t have to go in today.” Levi looked relieved. “Okay, okay.” He said panting. “So let’s just go back to bed okay?” Levi nodded. 

They spent the day in bed cuddling. Occasionally Levi would remember what had happened the day previous and got upset, though he didn’t cry. Nico pulled him right back and assured him that it wasn’t his fault. 

Nico was the only person that could make Levi feel better in the worst situations. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this justice. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!- Laur:)


End file.
